A Historic Turn of Events Revised Edition
by Hewylewis
Summary: Young American Air Force Pilot, Jack Armstrong, finds himself in a peculiar set of circumstances when his plane is caught up in a typhoon and spit out in a strange, new place unfamiliar to him. A place called Cape Suzette. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am re-writing this story because it seemed too adult and uncomfortable. This version will be more like the TV show and more friendly towards younger readers. FlowersofAdversity is once again helping me write this. Enjoy!**

Jack Armstrong had been in the Air Force from a young age. He was now twenty-five and had seen the perils of war. Many of those experiences had been burned into his memory and he had become numb to their affect, but he knew once the war was over, he would have a lot of coping to do. Such a fleeting thought of hopes the war would end (the War never should've happened, but events flew so far out of control in Europe that this war, World War II, was inevitable), but it didn't seem like it was coming anytime soon. Jack had given into thoughts of compliance, simply accepting whatever came his way. He wasn't a namby-pamby "Nancy boy" that would give into actually confessing he had "hope". No, "hope" was for the weak. Victory over the Nazis, the Japanese, and the Italians was all that mattered now.

* * *

March 3rd, 1942. Jack was fully dressed, laying on his bed and listening to the Andrews sisters on the radio. He sighed as he stared off at the ceiling.

"Armstrong," said a soldier, who came into his room. "Get ready, you're on patrol duty today."

"Alright," Jack said, saluting the soldier. He then got out of bed, stretched his limbs, and followed the soldier out the door. The young brown-haired, blue-eyed gentleman was eager to face whatever challenges lay ahead for him, not really knowing what his assignment would be.

* * *

Soon, he was out on the air field. The sounds of the planes landing and taking off were in the air. Jack loved it so.

Just then, a man dressed in khaki clothes and an eagle shaped insignia on his shirt approached him. "Good morning, Captain Armstrong," he said.

"Good morning, Colonel!" Jack said, saluting his superior officer.

"Ready to go up into the wild blue yonder?"

Jack chuckled. "When am I ever not? But I wish it wasn't just to patrol for submarines, sir."

The colonel crossed his arms, looking concerned for his captain. "You'd rather be fighting in Europe or the South Pacific, I see?" He then shook his head, dolefully. "I can't afford to lose a guy like you, Armstrong. Not like we almost did at Pearl Harbor."

Jack had remembered that fateful day on December 7th, 1941, when Japanese air forces bombed the Hawaiian naval base where he was stationed, and was surprised that the colonel was so stoic about it. But he couldn't complain with the duty he had been given. After all, he was doing it for his country. There had to be a foreseeable end in sight...somehow.

He then sighed. "Yes, sir." He then shook the feeling off and straightened up to face the colonel. "Well, I best get prepped for take off."

"You won't be flying alone," the colonel responded.

Jack smirked. He knew exactly whom the colonel had in mind.

"You'll be flying with Lucas Goldstein. Finest gunman around and just about as much of a daredevil as they come."

Jack chuckled. "Did you inform him that he's just on shore patrol?"

The colonel nodded. "He's aware. Doesn't matter much to him. Guy's a true patriot and wants to help out for the cause. He's a true soldier if I ever did see one...A lot like you, Jack. No wonder you two get along."

"Well," said Jack. "I must get prepped for take off. Good day, colonel." Jack then saluted his superior officer and ran toward his room to get prepped for flying.

* * *

An hour later, Jack had put on his uniform and saw Lucas coming out of his room, already suited up. He was loosening up his arms and maneuvering the cricks out of his neck. He looked eager to fly, which wasn't a surprise. He hated being cooped up in the same place for too long, because the sky always managed to call his name after a while.

Jack saw his friend from his peripheral vision and smiled, saluting at him. "Into the fray again, eh?" Jack said, stretching a bit.

"You bet," Lucas responded.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited, sport! We're just combing the coast for enemy submarines, not going into a dog fight or something."

Lucas sported his brightest smile and saluted, heading off to his plane and boarded, watching Jack do the same.

A few minutes later, Jack sat inside the cockpit of his plane, a CurtissP-40 Warhawk, one of the fastest planes ever built by man. The front of the craft had a tiger's eyes and toothed mouth painted on, to give it a look of menace to it's enemies. It still gave him butterflies to fly the craft, and just starting the engine gave him a rush of adrenaline.

Jack turned on the radio and spoke into the receiver. "Captain Armstrong to control tower," he said. "Ready for take off, over."

"Roger that, Captain Armstrong," the control adviser relayed. "You are clear for take off, over."

"Roger! Over and out!" Jack soon started his engines and the propeller was soon spinning rapidly. The fighter planes slowly made their way down the runway and soon enough, they were in the air, flying towards the coast. Jack felt lighter than a feather in the skies, freer than he was on the ground. It was easy to forget he was on a routine mission with another, but as controlled as he was, such a matter was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Lucas were given their orders to quickly patrol the beaches of Miami for enemy submarines, but it seemed to be a rather quiet day along the beaches.

"All's quiet here. Over," Jack radioed to Lucas.

"Read you loud and clear, Jack," Lucas responded. "I'll give the beach the once over just to make sure. Krauts are a crafty lot you know. Over."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Goldstein...you're bored, aren't you? Over."

Lucas sighed, feeling as if his eyes could close at any moment. "You have no idea, Jack. I'm about ready to lose it! Over."

"Heh, same here. I ask the colonel every day to give me a better position than just patrolling the beaches for submarines. But he keeps giving me the same answer...no! Over."

"What is wrong with him anyway? Doesn't the guy trust us? After all the hell we've been through already? Over," Lucas retorted, getting a little miffed at supposedly being treated unfairly in his mindset.

Jack rolled his eyes, remembering that Goldstein was new to the army and hadn't experienced the full casualties of war. "You're just a rookie, kid. Besides, you weren't there in Hawaii when the Japs threw us that surprise attack. Over."

Lucas recalled his place. "My fault, Jack. I'm not the one that should be bellyaching," he said. Momentarily, Lucas twiddled his thumbs and looked at his radar screen. Still, nothing appeared there and the ocean seemed to be clear of enemy subs as well. That was until a faint blip appeared on his radar. Lucas radioed Jack, "I think I found something. Seems to be a U-boat, six o'clock, coming our way, and fast! Over!"

Jack's eyes widened and quickly fixated his eyes on his radar screen. He too saw a faint blip moving away from the beaches. "I see it too," he radioed to Lucas. "But it's probably just a whale or something, don't get carried away. Over."

Lucas paid Jack no heed. He didn't care if Jack was right. His intuition told him it was something more than just a whale. Disobeying a direct order, he followed after the blip as fast as he could.

Jack quickly saw Lucas fly off towards the ocean and radioed him. "Lucas, what are you doing? I said not to get carried away, we have our orders, get back here! Over!" There was no answer. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "That had better be a submarine, or else I'm gonna tan his hide!" Jack then took the wheel and quickly began flying his plane in the direction of Lucas'. "Alright, Lucas, we'll check it out," he radioed. "But if it's not a submarine, we head straight back, you copy? Over."

Lucas begrudgingly picked up his receiver. "Copy that, Captain. Over," he said in a half-hearted tone.

It seemed that on the horizon, there was a storm brewing. "Odd. Nothing in the forecast called for rain, as far as I recall, Over," Lucas relayed via radio.

Jack too saw the oncoming storm, and didn't like the look of it. "It doesn't look very pleasant," he radioed Lucas. "Let's turn around and head back to base. Over."

But unfortunately, neither one of them could see where they were going. "It's going to be rough flyin' headin' back. You sure we're gonna make it in one piece? Over," Lucas questioned, a tinge of worry in his tone.

Jack was beginning to worry too. "If we turn around now, fly as fast as we can, and pray to god…I'd call that a miracle. Over."

The lightning began to flash in the dark clouds, rippling through them fiercely. The two pilots had thought they had been turned back to base safely, but this wasn't the case. In fact, they were headed in the direction of the Bermuda Triangle.

While Lucas seemed to be caught in turbulence, Jack was doing everything in his power to steer him and his fellow soldier back to safety. "Lucas? Lucas, do you read? Over." Jack relayed via radio, but the radios had gone dead. "Damn!" he cursed silently as he pounded his fist onto the console of the plane. It seemed that there would be getting no signal through to him.

Despite the fact the signals were jammed, Jack kept hailing his friend. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clap of thunder nearly deafened him and a bolt of lightning struck his plane, which caused his plane to careen out of control. "Steady, girl! Steady!" he mumbled, trying to maintain balance out of the tailspin his plane had dove into. The moment he gained control back, the clouds were beginning to dissipate. But, Lucas was nowhere to be found.

Quickly, Jack picked up the receiver and tried to radio his comrade. "Lucas, Lucas, where are you, over!" When there was no reply and only static as a response, Jack became worried. What could have happened to his friend?

Jack's attention was suddenly diverted when he saw a large red cargo plane under attack by enemy fighters. The fighters resembled old World War I planes, which Jack thought was unusual. But, that was beside the point. The large cargo plane was in trouble and clearly had no way of defending itself against the enemy planes, which surrounded the unarmed plane like mad hornets.

Jack grabbed his receiver and quickly tried to radio the cargo plane. "Cargo plane, this is Captain Jack Armstrong, I repeat, this is Captain Jack Armstrong," he said into the receiver. "I see that you're under attack, do you have any weapons to defend yourself? Over."

"We are currently in dire need of assistance, Captain Armstrong," said a voice from over the radio, clearly being one of the pilots of the cargo plane. "We are being attacked by air pirates and we have completely run out of ammo. Over."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Air pirates? Are you sure? Over."

The level-headed co-pilot responded. "Yes, a whole slew of them. We're doing all we can to dodge their bullets, but as you can see, we're surrounded from all sides. Over."

Jack had quite a dilemma on his hands. On the one hand, there was the issue with Lucas and if he was alive or dead. Secondly, Jack knew the cargo pilots were in danger. It was perfectly clear that he was caught in the middle of a challenging decision. Girding himself, he decided to help the cargo pilots first. Then, if Lucas was still alive, he would try relaying another radio signal to him in hopes he would reply. For the moment, he said a silent prayer for his friend, having all faith that he was alive somehow.

Jack then radioed the cargo plane again, "Don't worry, help is on the way. Over and out!" He then steered his plane behind one of the biplanes that had a red and black paint job, slid down his goggles over his eyes, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, ready to fire. "Eat lead, slag!"

He began firing a barrage of bullets at the pirates that had been bullying the cargo plane so fiercely. As skilled as these other pilots were, they were no match for Jack's daring do in the sky. Jack couldn't see the pilots steering the other planes but didn't much care. They seemed to be worthy adversaries so far. The cargo ship could shake off some of the other pirates surrounding it and head for safety until the dogfight had come to a stop. It didn't seem that this dogfight was coming to a close anytime soon though.

Jack's skills far outranked the pirates' but he was still outnumbered immensely. 'Damn! They don't seem to show any sign of backing off any time soon. Man, Lucas, if you were here maybe I'd have a fighting chance, but wherever you are, I just hope you're better off than I am!"

Even though Jack knew he was vastly outnumbered, he fought against the oncoming pirate fighters. Eventually, the cargo plane had flown out of sight, somewhere safe. Jack felt a sense of relief wash over him. Suddenly the pirates began backing off, and Jack felt a surge of confidence. "That's right, you clowns! Can't face the heat, then might as well stay out of the kitchen, huh?" he taunted them. Unfortunately, the dog fight had left Jack's radio out of order due to it being damaged. 'Now, if I only knew where I was,' he thought to himself.

Jack gawked around at the scenery around him for a bit, taken aback by the sprawling tropics. It was reminiscent of an island resort, for some odd reason. He still had absolutely no clue as to where he was and none of his maps could help him a certain a location. He was becoming a bit frustrated, but in the distance he could see what looked like to be land.

In the distance, he could see magnificent mountains that seemed to rise out of the ocean like sentinels. In fact, one could say they were sentinels in a way. These massive cliffs were protected by anti-aircraft guns that didn't allow any foreigners, friendly or not entry into the cape, and Jack was of no acceptation here. Thinking these were normal mountains he could simply bypass, Jack headed near them and began to make his descent.

All of a sudden, the gunners began firing at him. Miffed, Jack tried radioing them, asking them why they were firing at him. "Captain Armstrong to gunners, I repeat, Captain Armstrong to gunners. This is a United States military aircraft, cease fire immediately and let me pass. Over."

But he had forgotten his radio had been damaged during the dog fight with the pirates. Having had looked at his scrapped radio, he silently swore to himself, slid back his cockpit window, and began shouting at the gunners. "Damn it, stop shooting at me, you morons! I'm an American! Can't you tell the difference?"

He wasn't certain who had shot him or where these mystery gunners were but one of the shots had damaged his propeller and his gas tank. "Aw, hell!" he cursed, biting his lower lip for a second as the plane started to hurtle down toward the shoreline. Worst of all, the landing gear was jammed so he had no way of landing safely. He thought of just bailing out, but he was descending to fast.

As the plane came careening down it began to warp and rip apart. The force was so great that the tail ripped off the back and the right wing were completely obliterated. The plane began rolling until it came to a complete stop outside of a little building that had a sign a few blocks away from it. At that time though, Jack had hit his head, hard, against the console, and completely blacked out in the process. All he could see was darkness, and hear nothing but silence.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack sat battered and bruised in his cockpit, eyes barely able to stay open as everything around him no looked like blobs of black ink, he could make out the sound of a car pulling up.

Jack could then hear footfalls approaching his airplane and saw shadowy figures approaching his cockpit. Not sure whether friend or foe, his eyes searched for his gun but he was too weak to move. He only hoped these shadows that approached him were friendly and meant him no harm.

"Mighty big plane we've got here, huh?" said one rather deliberate, slower voice.

"No kidding. I wonder if the pilot's still alive?" the second voice, a more feminine, concerned tone wondered aloud.

"Speaking of which, Ms. Cunningham, you sure are lucky the plane didn't hit your car or nothin'."

"Would you mind checking the plane for me, Wildcat? I'm not too keen on looking inside, myself."

Jack, not thinking straight, said to himself, "Lucas…Need to find…Lucas…" Soon, all was dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Jack's vision was still blurry, but now he felt like he was lying on a bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. He could also make out a blurry figure sitting nest to him, rubbing the cloth. He tried to move, but was still bruised from the crash. "Ugh…" he said, in slight pain.

"Don't move too quickly, now. You're still recovering from your wounds," the tender feminine voice said.

Jack could make out the voice, it was the one he had heard earlier from after his plane crash. Maybe this woman could help him out. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in Cape Suzette. Actually, you're in Higher for Hire. When I found you, you were banged up pretty badly. You're still in no condition to be moving around too much."

"Yeah…thanks." Jack lifted his right hand and felt something in front of him. It felt like a dog's furry snout, along with a hard black nose. "You have a…nice dog there…ma'am," he said.

"Um, sir, that's _my_ nose you're squeezing," the feminine voice said. "Maybe this will help you see better."

Jack then felt another warm rag being wiped over his eyes. Slowly but surely, Jack's vision was starting to return to him. He began to see who his caretaker was. Oddly enough, she was not human as Jack had perceived earlier. Instead, she was an female anthropomorphic bear with a short, shoulder length haircut, wearing a mauve red sweater jacket and violet pants. Jack nearly screamed when he came upon this realization. Without thinking, he moved rapidly from one side of his bed to the other, doing his utmost to escape her.

"What are you?" he yelled, frightened witless and completely confused.

The she bear raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What do you mean what am I? I'm a woman, can't you tell"

Jack then reached into the holster strapped to his pants and grabbed his gun, quickly pointing it at the bear woman. "Stay back, don't you come any closer!"

The she bear, though frightened, stood her ground. "Okay, okay, calm down! Don't go doing anything rash, alright?" She then extended her hand towards Jack. "So just give me the gun…"

Just then, Jack pulled the trigger and shot the gun, letting out a loud ear shattering sound and creating a small hole in the wall, near where the she bear was standing. "I said stay back!

The she bear's hair stood on the back of her neck. This alien was definitely serious about protecting himself. Not knowing any recourse of action, she simply held her hands up. "Okay, okay! If you want me to stay back, that's what I'll do," she answered, obediently.

Jack held the gun towards the she bear, ready to shoot again. He then shook his head in disbelief at what was going on. There was a bear in the room, and it could talk and wear clothes. "T-This isn't real, it can't be real! This has got to be a nightmare or something." He then proceeded to smack himself in the face repeatedly with his free hand. "Wake up, Jack! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The she bear could see clearly that Jack was losing all train of rational thought but wasn't really certain how to deal with a situation such as this one. "I hate to say this, sir, but this isn't a dream," was all that she managed to meekly state.

Slowly, Jack lowered the gun and placed it on the bed, and he put his face into his hands, trying to contemplate what's going on. He had a feeling it was going to take a while for him to completely understand what was going on. Somehow he had to make the best out of this situation. That's what Lucas would've advised him to do.

"Look," he said at last. "I-I-I'm sorry I shot at you. I just...can't believe what's happening to me right now." He then took a deep breath before looking at the she bear again. "Now, tell me exactly where I am and who you are...please."

"I'm Rebbecca Cunningham. Right now, you're at Higher For Hire, my business. Actually, you're in my guest room because there wasn't anywhere else to put you. Anyhow, you're in Cape Suzette. Once you're able to be up and around, I'll be glad to introduce you to everyone and give you a tour," Rebbecca offered. "Just as long as you keep the gun here."

Jack nodded. "Alright. But first...I need some sleep, to clear my head." He then slowly lay back down onto the bed and fell back to sleep.

Feeling much more relaxed, Rebbecca watched the man recline and shut his eyes. Creeping out of the room, she took one quick peak inside, thinking "He certainly is less trouble asleep. Maybe once he gets some rest, he'll be more amenable. I can only hope so."


End file.
